Erreur
by Mad Meloon
Summary: Des souvenirs trop brûlants j'imagine. Mais c'est ma vengeance. En traînant en permanence dans tes endroits fétiches, je t'oblige à me revoir. Je t'oblige à te remémorer ces souvenirs que tu ne veux plus. Et moi je souris. POV RW
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoila, avec un nouveau two shot tout beau tout neuf ! Il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'un Drago Hermione, mais vécu par Ron. Je crois que j'en ai marre de toujours le voir complètement stupide dans les fics HG/DM. De nombreuses fics font passer l'histoire entre Ron et Hermione pour une simple amourette de passage, et Ron se console soit avec Luna, soit avec Lavande. Ici j'expose ma vision de la vie de Ron, après Poudlard, après la guerre, après le départ d'Hermione.**

* * *

**Erreur**

* * *

Une erreur. Une erreur, la seule bonne excuse qu'elle a réussit à trouver. La seule que je ne pouvais lui refuser. Je sors un paquet de clopes. Geste devenu un peu trop familier. Mais elle est partie. Elle ne pourra plus me le reprocher. Et je ne pourrais plus éclater de rire, ni l'embrasser à lui couper le souffle pour qu'elle arrête de râler. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. Je souffle un petit nuage de fumée en espérant secrètement qu'elle arrive, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux coléreux, pour m'arracher à cette nouvelle dépendance en me hurlant que je me bousillait la santé. Quand je ricanais à ses mots, elle me fixait furieuse avant de se détourner fièrement en m'assenant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un sorcier que tu es immortel Ronald.

Et je te laissais partir, refusant de me disputer une fois de plus avec toi. Combien de fois avaient-ils joué cette scène ? Un nombre incalculable, à tel point que j'avais commencé à cesser de fumer. Ras le bol d'être loin de toi aussi souvent. Cesser, c'est un bien grand mot. Je dirai plutôt que je fumais une clope quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages ma chérie. Tu l'avais compris il me semble. Disons que j'avais diminué la fréquence. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tu ne reviendras plus.

Je t'aimais tellement. Toi aussi. Mais c'était trop. Trop d'amour. Trop pour nous. Il fallait bien que ça craque. Tout était parfait. Trop beau pour durer. Tout le monde s'extasiait sur notre couple. On était fait pour être ensemble, qu'ils disaient. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour assuraient les autres. Nous étions jeunes. Jeunes et cons. Cons mais heureux. Oui, on était heureux. Et pourtant.

Il faut croire que notre destinée en avait décidé autrement que tout ceux qui nous admiraient. Nous, le couple modèle, le couple de l'espoir, avons failli. Nous avions traversé la guerre. Mais une fois la paix installée notre amour s'est éteint. Comme un feu dévastateur qui, après avoir trop brûlé ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'éteindre. Néanmoins ce feu qui nous brûlait avait été magnifique. On avait besoin de l'autre à chaque instant. Je ne pouvais passer une journée sans mettre ma main autour de ta taille, sans plonger mon visage dans tes cheveux, sans voir ton sourire, ton si beau sourire, celui que tu me réservais. Si belle. Je le criait au monde entier et celui ci nous regardait avec un sourire attendri. Fait l'un pour l'autre. On s'aimait. Cela tu ne peux le nier.

Je le vois encore. Quand je te croise dans la rue par hasard – toujours à son bras – je souris en voyant tes grands yeux se baisser, tes lèvres carmines se serrer, tes mains si blanches se crisper. Moi, un sourire amer. Lui, un regard furieux. Toi, des larmes retenues. Je veux savourer cette victoire, mais déjà il t'entraîne au loin. Loin de moi. Suis je devenu un danger ? Qui sait, tu pourrais vouloir me reparler, comme au bon vieux temps.

Moi je souris. Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Cela tu ne peux pas me l'enlever. Songes-tu parfois à ce que l'on a partagé ? Te rappelles-tu tout ces moments de pur bonheur que l'on a eu ? Les souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi. Tu as pris tout le reste quand tu es partie. Tu as beau éviter les réunions familiales des Weasley, je sais que je te tourmente. Tu te souviens de tout, je le vois dans ton regard, lors de ces moments volés, rencontres hasardeuses. Sourire amer. Je serai toujours vivant dans ta mémoire, je le sais bien. Cela fait maintenant plus de 6 ans et tu as toujours les mêmes réactions à ma vue. Toujours. Exactement comme le jour où tu m'as abandonné.

A ce souvenir, je jette ma clope. Silencieux je la regarde s'enfoncer dans la neige, creusant un trou avant de s'éteindre. Je suis pareil. Je sombre dans un monde de plus en plus froid. Je finirai bien par m'éteindre. Comme notre amour. Mais avant cela, j'escompte bien te bousiller la vie comme tu as brisé la mienne, ma chérie. Pas très Gryffondor cette envie de vengeance n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis marié avec un Serpentard, amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien à ta petite famille. Surtout la petite qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mis à part le fait qu'elle est blonde. D'un blond tellement clair. Comme lui. Ne l'as tu jamais regardée en l'imaginant rousse ? Je suis sûre que si. Ta famille. Qui aurait pu être la mienne. Non je ne leur ferai rien. Pas besoin. Il me suffit de te croiser. Je suis devenu beaucoup plus subtil avec l'âge tu ne trouves pas ?

J'ai entendu les murmures de Ginny et Harry. J'ai surpris ces regards inquiets. Inquiets pour qui ? Pour toi mon amour ? Ou bien pour moi ? Je sais que toute cette histoire te bouffe de l'intérieur. Des souvenirs trop brûlants j'imagine. Mais c'est ma vengeance. En traînant en permanence dans tes endroits fétiches, je t'oblige à me revoir. Je t'oblige à te remémorer ces souvenirs que tu ne veux plus. Et moi je souris.

Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ?

_On peut sourire et sourire et pourtant être un scélérat. W. Shakespeare_

* * *

_Alors vos réactions ?  
__Dans le prochain chapitre je reviendrai beaucoup plus sur les causes et le moment de la rupture donc la présence de Drago sera plus évidente.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Avec un peu de retard, la suite et fin =)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laisse une review cela fait toujours très plaisir. Pour les revieweurs anonymes, laissez une adresse mail où je pourrai vous répondre ! Aux lecteurs invisibles : laissez moi un commentaire, cela ne vous demande pas beaucoup de temps, et si vous écrivez, vous savez à quel point ça motive !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Erreur**

* * *

Toujours aussi rusé le Malefoy à ce que je vois… Mais pas très malin dans le fond. L'idée du déguisement est plutôt bien trouvée, mais chérie, je suis désolé : le blond ne te va pas du tout au teint. Et les fausses rides non plus. Les yeux noirs encore moins. Quelle est l'utilité de se cacher sous un costume magique ? De toute façon dès que tes yeux se posent sur moi tu réagis de la même façon. Tu trembles, baisses la tête et te crispes. Et je saurais toujours te reconnaître. Je te connais trop bien, sans doute. Trop pour mon propre bien. Revenons au sujet initial. Ça m'étonne venant de toi. Comment as-tu donc bien pu te bercer de telles illusions. Même si je ne te connaissais pas par cœur, utiliser un déguisement acheté chez mes frères n'est pas vraiment une idée brillante si tu veux m'échapper. D'autant plus qu'il me semble que tu sais pertinemment que je suis leur cobaye numéro un. Tu me déçois vraiment. Tu n'es guère plus perspicace que je ne l'étais à l'époque.

_"Je crois que je ne t'aime plus."_ C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, imperturbable. Je n'ai rien dit. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Après quelques secondes perdues à chercher des réponses dans ton regard, mes entrailles se sont nouées, violemment. Ton regard si assuré. Inébranlable. Et là, j'ai compris. Ce que je soupçonnais sans vouloir le reconnaître. Ta décision était prise. Jamais plus je ne te toucherai, jamais plus je ne t'embrasserai, jamais plus. Mes mains se sont raccrochées aux tiennes. Mouvement réflexe. Je suppose que je cherchais encore à me rassurer. Tes doigts, si froids. Comme si ton sang ne circulait plus. Qu'avait donc bien pu te faire ce blond ? Je l'ai tellement haï à cet instant. Comme si tout mon amour pour toi, tout ces sentiments si beaux, s'était rabattu sur lui. Ma haine envers lui était aussi intense que l'amour que je te vouais. On pourrait appeler ça un transfert de sentiments. Etrange non ?

Mon cœur a battu dans ma poitrine. Fort. Comme pour réchauffer tes mains glacées. Soufflé par la violence des émotions qui m'assaillaient, j'ai murmuré très bas, plus pour moi-même que pour toi d'ailleurs. J'ai chuchoté. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Son nom. Une unique question. Qui me brûlait les lèvres. Deux mots. Qui ont déclenchés le début de notre relation actuelle. _"Malefoy. Pourquoi ?"_ Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Mais là, sous mon regard brûlant, tu as baissé les yeux. Comme aujourd'hui. Tu as serré tes si jolies lèvres. Comme depuis six ans. Tes doigts se sont crispés, laissant une marque sanglante au cœur de mes paumes. Au cœur de mon âme. _"Une erreur." _Ce n'était qu'un souffle à peine, mais je l'ai très bien entendu. Trop bien entendu. Le temps d'un battement de cil, l'espoir m'est revenu. Tu le considérais comme une erreur. Tu allais donc me revenir. Mon cœur a enflé… Un battement de cil. Tu as retiré tes mains. Tout s'est écroulé. Une seconde fois. Comme tes soufflés chérie. J'ai compris. L'erreur, c'était moi. Imagines tu à quel point cela peut faire mal d'entendre cela ? Une erreur. C'est donc comme cela que tu résumais tout ce que nous avions vécu ? Une erreur. Comment un simple mot peut-il faire aussi mal ? Une erreur. Voilà ce que j'étais devenu. Au fond de moi je crois que c'est ce que j'avais toujours craint. Cette histoire semblait trop belle. Trop belle pour y croire. La vie ne ressemble jamais à un conte de fée. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qu joue le rôle du méchant dans ta vie Trésor. Mais excuse moi, je n'ai plus que ça à me raccrocher. Sans ce point de repère, cette bouée de sauvetage, je n'ai plus qu'à me noyer dans cette vie insipide.

Votre attitude m'intrigue. Malefoy se retourne toutes les trente secondes. Est-ce vraiment de moi que vous avez tellement peur ? Intrigué je vous suis en douce. De toute façon vous ne m'avez toujours pas remarqué. Une pointe de tristesse se fiche dans mon cœur à cette pensée. A une époque lointaine où la vie me souriait encore, tu savais toujours que c'était moi cette personne si peu discrète qui arrivait derrière toi. Tu te retournais avec un sourire éblouissant, de l'amour plein les yeux et toujours la même phrase. _"Oh Ron tu es aussi discret qu'un hippopotame !"_ Peu m'importait alors d'être comparé à une telle créature, tu étais la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Ce fut à partir du Noël de notre septième année je crois, que ton sourire était plus long à se mettre en place, tes yeux devenaient brillants. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, tu étais là, dans mes bras, tout allait bien. Avais-je déjà compris ? Je ne pense pas.

Jusqu'où allez-vous comme ça ? Cela devient difficile de vous suivre dans ce labyrinthe de ruelles en échappant aux yeux inquiets la fouine. Rassure moi, ce n'est pas moi que vous fuyez ! ? A cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie, courir vers toi et te prendre dans mes bras. Te rassurer, te consoler, quoique soit ce que tu fuies aussi rapidement. Avec un baiser chaste. Malefoy te retire la petite des bras et la porte à son tour. J'ai envie de vomir. Envie d'en tirer une. Les clopes. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai compris. Je ne fumais que lorsque tu étais occupée ailleurs. Révisions des ASPICS, réunion de préfets en chef, cours en option… Après les vacances d'hiver, je me rendis compte que ma consommation de clopes avait fortement augmentée. Presque autant que lorsque je fumais devant toi. Ce qui signifiait que tu étais plus souvent loin de moi. A ce moment là j'ai compris chérie. Tu étais loin de moi. Tu étais avec un autre. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la personne. Réunion de préfets en chef, mon œil. En une minute, j'ai repassé le film des derniers mois et j'ai compris. Il y avait eu tellement de petits signes ! Et je n'avais rien vu. L'amour rend aveugle, hein Trésor ! Quand tu me voyais ton sourire était trop large, faux. Tes yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, traîtresses. Pourquoi voulais-tu pleurer ? Parce que tu me mentais ou parce que tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui à ma place ? Tout. J'avais tout compris. Mais j'ai préféré tout oublier. Tu étais avec moi, tu étais à moi, c'était de très loin l'essentiel. Alors j'ai fait comme si. Comme si je ne savais rien. Comme si tu m'aimais encore. Je me mentais à moi-même. J'étais heureux il me semble.

Je dois me mettre à courir pour ne pas vous perdre. Je bouscule une vieille dame qui renverse son étalage de souris et de rats. Peter Petigrow. La vie aura vraiment été injuste avec moi. Ne me tourne pas le dos. Cela me fait trop penser à ce jour. Ce jour où tu as dit que j'étais une erreur. Que je n'étais qu'une erreur. Ce jour là tu m'as tourné le dos et tu es partie. Partie sans un seul regard. Et moi je suis resté planté là, comme un con.

Brusquement, vous vous arrêtez. Pourquoi ? Une fois de plus Malefoy m'emmerde : il est placé juste entre moi et la chose qui vous a stoppés. Avec un soupir je me décale, feignant la nonchalance. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la scène. Rien que ça. Un mangemort. Pardon deux. Quelle ironie, moi je vis dans le passé, dans mes souvenirs, et vous c'est le passé qui vous rattrape. Malefoy pose la petite à terre avant de se placer devant vous. Quel courage ! Il aurait du aller à Gryffondor finalement. Un rire nerveux m'agite. On dirait l'incarnation du Prince Charmant. Et cette fois ci je ne suis plus le seul méchant. Il y a aussi les messieurs cagoulés juste en face. Mais bon, les gentils gagnent toujours alors je ne me fais pas de souci. Néanmoins, je comprend mieux les déguisements maintenant. Un combat s'engage entre le Prince Charmant et Monsieur Cagoule n°1. Avec un sourire sadique Monsieur Cagoule n°2 s'approche de toi. Moi, je reste un spectateur silencieux. Silencieux et caché. Quel trouillard ! Mais mon instinct me dit de rester à ma place. Pendant quelques instants je reste comme un gamin émerveillé devant les étincelles de toutes les couleurs qui volent autour de vous. La petite aussi semble trouver cela beau. Rouge contre violet. Bleu turquoise et vert pomme. Emerveillement innocent.

Elle s'en lasse vite et commence à sautiller autour de la fontaine. Inconsciente. Ne se rend-elle pas compte que ses parents sont là à côté, en train de se battre pour leur vie ? Et eux ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas mieux surveillée ? Ils se battent eux, me dis-je, contrairement à toi qui reste caché derrière ton pilier ! Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un sombre idiot. En plus je me parle à moi même ! Imbécile ! Un cri strident me fait relever la tête. En deux secondes, mon cerveau enregistre et analyse tout ce qu'il se passe. La petite n'est plus très loin de moi, Hermione bloquée au sol à le visage tourné vers elle avec horreur, c'est elle qui a crié, Malefoy vient de se défaire de Monsieur Cagoule n°1 en bon Prince Charmant, il se tourne vers Monsieur Cagoule n°2, celui-ci pointe sa baguette vers la petite avec un grand sourire pervers. Malefoy ne parviendra pas à sauver la petite. Comme au ralenti je vois des étincelles vertes se former à l'extrémité de la baguette. La jeune blonde reste plantée là, sans bouger, comme moi tant d'années auparavant. Hypnotisée. Sans réfléchir, mon corps se met en mouvement. Je saute sur la petite, la bousculant au loin. Merde. Ma cheville. Je ne peux plus me lever. Je me tourne, les étincelles sont là. Tranquille, je m'aprête à partir, mais quand le rayon m'atteint enfin, ce n'est pas la mort qui m'acceuille. Douleur. Tel un poison violent, un feu se répand dans mes veines. J'ai donc le temps de me tourner vers toi. Espoir de te voir avant de mourir.

Ne pleure pas voyons. C'est normal. Je suis le méchant dans cette histoire. C'est connu, dans les contes de fée le méchant meurt à la fin. Arrête de pleurer tu mouilles ma chemise. J'aurai l'air de quoi moi devant Merlin ? Excusez moi, la fille qui a détruit ma vie a en plus voulu me noyer alors que j'étais mourant. C'est ridicule. Je me tourne vers le soleil couchant, une dernière fois. Ces rayons me réchauffent alors que je sens mes forces partir peu à peu. La petite vient planter son joli minois sous mon nez. Tellement belle. Une fois de plus les rayons du soleil la font paraître rousse. Une unique larme coule sur sa joue. Elle est encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je me sentis apaisé par sa présence. Je n'avais pas perdu la vie pour rien. Je réunis mes dernières forces pour chuchoter à Hermione : _"si je l'ai sauvée, c'est que je ne suis plus le méchant. Je suis le gentil. Normalement le gentil à la fin du conte, il meurt pas."_ Comme un enfant qui chercherait le soutien de sa mère. Hermione ferma les yeux, une douleur immense l'assaillant. Il l'imita inconsciemment, son regard implorant se ferma. Son souffle s'arrêta, sans se rendre compte que par ses dernières phrases, il avait atteint son but. Son souvenir allait maintenant hanter Hermione jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

**A vrai dire si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster, c'est parce que l'idée d'une suite m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai écris la moitié des événements en résumé, mais c'est loin d'être prêt. Cette suite serait quand même indépendante de cette histoire, on pourra la lire sans lire cette fic et inversement. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des suggestions =) alors, une review ? **


End file.
